JASONS WHAT IF JOURNEY
by afred
Summary: what if Jason is not who he seems to be what if there is something deeper want to find out?


EARTH SHATTERING REVELATION

_authors note this is not Clark me this is his brother this story is not in the same universe as jasons journey but is a story inspired by it my brother allowed me to use his account enjoy what you can this is a spoiler read Jason's journey to understand_

I fly daddy home to get some rest while my other daddy fights the androids. I see the neighborhood abandoned and ruined but our house remains untouched I fly to the door and take out my key. The door opens as I drag my daddy in I close it and drag my father who is light thanks to my powers to the rooms upstairs. I see someone outside flying he looks like…OWW dad said I lay him on the bed and rub his bald forehead your safe now daddy you're at home. But Jason is in trouble Tyrell wants Jason so he can get vengeance, he tries to get up but I push him he needs rest and some energy to heal we need to undo what Tyrell has done or at the very least bring him back to sanity.

PHANTOMS POV

Earth was familiar but I'm not here to go sightseeing I have to meet him Jason. I see him fighting Tyrell the alien warlord injuring him with his tail. I fly at him then BOOOOOM the creature is knocked out of him. Jason grabs a crystal and he throw it at him Tyrell flies at me but he is consumed by the void for now at least the people below watch as Jason saves earth by imprisoning him. JASON YOU MUST KNOW SOMETHING Jason looked at his wounds and looks at me. Who are you, I am your real father I made you but please come with me I need to talk in private. Jason after much reluctance gets in my arms to injured to stand I fly to the horizon the invasion is slowing but we need more work.

Jason's POV

I look down at the earth this older person looks familiar he looks like me with blue eyes and long hair and my baby-faced looks. We arrive there quickly then I knew he was stronger he arrived here in just under an hour. He takes off all my clothes and heals my wounds with the sun chamber and help from the kryptonite chamber. He was half Kryptonian like me he absorbed it while we were doing it.

He holds me by body still hurts he lays me on a bed in the fortress. Jason what do you remember before you woke up 10 months ago the person asked his clothes were off to. Little but enough why was this person asking strange things with little relevance, because those memories aren't real Jason you're remembering my memories he said with a slow tone. My body tensed and was shaking. What do you mean exactly I shuddered, he looks at me I shouldn't have done this he sighed you're not Jason.

W…W…WHAT he looks at me NO, NO I AM JASON IM JASON WHITE KENT WHY WOULD YOU! You're a clone I'm Jason you're my son. IM NOT A CLONE I yelled GET OUT I run but he appears in front of me, I cry and hit him without much effect I AM A FREAK IM JUST A WORTHLESS BEING CREATED OUT OF A FEW CELLS no Jason you are my child I'm here to take you I'm going to raise you and be with you for the rest of eternity tears started going down both of our eyes we hold each other hard kissing he cradles my tiny body. Want to know the best part of this Jason?

What I said tears going down my cheek me pressing kisses against his face. We are immortal we will spend an eternity together right, right I whimpered. We go to the bed hearing news that the aliens left as quickly as they came after the imprisonment of their leader in the zone the world was cheering my name, DARK STAR DARK STAR DARK STAR DARK STAR! That's for you buddy my father said. We lay there hugging some talking trying to make sense of things. Then I hear dad come to the fortress a tracker may have leaded him here. JASON ME AND YOUR PARENTS ARE WORRIED SICK WERE ARE YOU. I whisper to the original me you have your chance talk to my father we can be together. My father looks at me then at the entrance knowing that things are about to change. He gets up and walks to the next step

ORIGINAL JASONS POV

I look at my son pride just washes over me he is very brave and strong definitely my traits. I get up not even bothering to put on my clothes like my son I never and probably will never really recover from sleeping naked. I walk to the entrance, will he believe me will he be mad will he love my child or will he give more attention to me I shudder at what will happen to him what will my parents think? I see him standing there with his uniform, daddy I whispered. JA…JA…JASON you're an adult again he asked a little scared, no I always was an adult daddy I am Jason the original Jason your son the dark star is a clone.

Your lying your Brainiac aren't you he growled eyes red from his heat vision like I anticipated. No dad and if you attack me now you're going to get hurt. Then prove it he said, and then at the corner of my eye I see my son standing behind him what a fast child. Then turn around I said, he looks behind him seeing Jason standing there with his dark star uniform. Daddy he is telling the truth he ran at dad and hugged him close making sure dad knows he is there. Daddy do you love me as much. He looks at him I still love you as much it won't fade you hear me. Can you fly me home I think he has to explain it to mommy as soon as he can? We bound and blast through the clouds back to metropolis.

THE FAMILY

We see the tunnel my dad made as we fly to through the tunnel thoughts how will mom react. I see my little son sleeping from exhaustion, we fly through and see brainy. DADDY brainy said running at his big brother who woke up. Jason daddy Richard woke up and wants to see you, my son got up and went to the room to help him. I see my mom there looking at me with a strange face, do I know you she said. You gave birth to me I am your son Jason the one upstairs is a clone. WHAT this is not possible how she yelled? I need to explain well Brainiac toke my body and experimented on it darkseid came and claimed me and trained me in secret. HOLD THE BOOK my mom yelled English please what happened?

Brainiac kind of brought me back to life, how dad interrupted? He downloaded my consciousness into himself and then my body. Mom sobbed and hugged me as hard as she can. Is there any way to fix Jason she sobbed? No mommy there isn't I'm stuck like this for the rest of eternity. Mom I know I'm back and I know you're sad about the fact that Jason's a clone but he is my son too. She looks at me, mom dad I want to be there for him he is my son and I want to be a part of his life. Dad looks at me then we hug each other kissing this was a father son moment, I love you daddy. I love you more he whispered; he said we go upstairs to explain the situation to my earth father. I don't get it he said still in his purple humanoid form confused about the situation, I needed sometime and I choose now you see I wanted to be part of my son's life after much discussion about my sons future I go to my son. So Jason are you tired, no he said yawning I pick him up and lay my precious bundle on the bed. He sleeps as I kiss him lying there hugging both brainy and Jason both my father's come in. Jason we love you I love you too I yawned. They kiss me I got up with Jason and brainy sleeping in my arms we discuss the next step of life. All I know is that my son will be safe no matter what the cost.

_SEQUEL SOON_


End file.
